Processing of a Coriolis based output response of a MEMS gyroscope produces drive tone and resonance peaks at a difference between drive and sense resonant frequencies of the MEMS gyroscope. Although conventional MEMS gyroscope technologies utilize a low pass filter to reduce noise from drive tone and sense resonance peaks, such technologies increase filter settling time and system latency—negatively impacting system stability. In this regard, conventional MEMS gyroscope technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.